The Candidate's long-term career goal is to become an independent investigator in cancer prevention and control, with a focus on studying racial and ethnic disparities in cancer morbidity and mortality. Minority populations bear an unequal cancer burden, and the Candidate proposes to develop unique and innovative methodologies to help understand these disparities. The K07 will provide for the development of new and enhanced knowledge and skills in two areas essential to the Candidate's future research efforts aimed at helping to reduce cancer health disparities: 1) spatial epidemiology, including use of geographic information systems; and, 2) cancer prevention and control, including health behavior (especially regarding diet and physical activity). The proposed training plan includes 1) course work; 2) regular mentoring from Sponsors and Collaborators; 3) participation in seminars and national conferences; 4) tutorials by experts; and, 5) mentored research. K07 didactic experiences will be applied in a mentored research project. Specific Aims of Project: 1) develop a geographic information system that maps prostate cancer incidence in the southeastern United States; 2) develop spatial regression models aimed at explaining the possible association of poverty, income, urban/rural residence, and race to the geographic patterning of prostate cancer incidence; 3) conduct a telephone survey of dietary fat intake among African Americans and whites in selected rural and urban sites in Virginia; and 4) investigate whether any correlation exists between dietary fat intake in these areas and the incidence of prostate cancer. K07 project findings will be used to help develop culturally appropriate interventions in African-American communities to decrease dietary fat intake and increase physical activity.